Magical Love
by rini
Summary: A short Tenchi and Ayeka romance story. Inspired by the "No Need For Tenchi: Sword Play" graphic novel


Hihi everyone! As you may know, this is my 1st non-sailor fanfic. I just got hooked on Tenchi and his buds and I'm starting to get into Gundam Wing too! Hmmm, I sense in the future... it's coming to me, yes... A CROSSOVER! *Sadistic laughter can be heard* I have no clue what about, but that's where the best stories start right? Oh, I already have another SM fic started. That will be out soon. I PROMISE! Okay, you saw the description. A romance between Ayeka and Tenchi. I don't care what any of you say! Ayeka is my fav and her being left broken hearted while Ryoko and Tenchi get it on makes me sick! I'm not even gonna start on the whole Sasami and Tenchi thing. (Don't get me wrong, I adore Sasami. I really like Ryo-oh-ki in her human form... she's sooo cute! Awww, I love 'em all... even Ryoko I guess... a little. Could you read that? DON'T HOLD ME TO IT!) Enjoy my story! ~rini

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and his friends. I don't really know who does, but that isn't gonna stop me! By the way, I got the idea for this from the "No Need For Tenchi" comics. [#2 I think it was.] I don't own those either, if I did, Ryoko would keep her clothes on and Tenchi would be madly in love with Ayeka... Anyway, I was gonna have it get kinda steamy, but the rating would sky rocket to the NC-17 level, I didn't want that, I have such a good reputation... so far. lol. If you wanna take this and twist it [G version to NC-17... doesn't matter], and post it under your name, be my guest, I look forward to your version.

_Magical Love_

Inspired and based from No Need For Tenchi: Sword Play

Ayeka slid into the warm water. She sighed happily as the tension slipped from her. In her regal tone she spoke softly to herself. "Ah, I can finally relax." Sadly the peace and tranquillity wouldn't last long. The husky voice that jumped on every nerve of her soul could easily be heard. Ayeka desperately tried to hang onto her tiny shreds of patience and self-control.

"Oh, aren't you glad? Don't be shy Tenchi! *Snap* I see, you want me to wash you with my breasts? Wheeee! I'm ready!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She whipped a wooden pail at her rival with amazing accuracy. She completely lost control, now screaming at Ryoko she shouted, "Stop it right****now! You make me sick!"

Tenchi's eyes grew wide, "A-Ayeka?" he stammered. He covered himself with the battered pail.

She frowned, slowly turning red. "I... I uh, I hid. I'm SO sorry. You came in and I had to! I hadn't been wearing my towel." she admitted. She continued, "UNLIKE Ryoko, I have some dignity."

"What you mean is," Ryoko said harshly, "You would have been too embarrassed to face him. Or maybe, you don't TRULY love Tenchi!"

Tenchi, still a bit flustered managed to speak, "I... I see. I forgive both of you I guess."

Ryoko still wanted revenge. She let out a growl. "Your so full of it Ayeka. I don't believe your story at all. You were sneaking a peek at Tenchi's body!" She moved closer to the smaller girl whispering in her ear loud enough for Tenchi to hear, "So... how was it, do ya like what ya see?"

Ayeka's face flushed. She was furious and embarrassed. "Cut the crap Ryoko! HOW DARE YOU! I'm leaving!"

Tenchi felt terrible, he really cared for Ayeka, but Ryoko kept getting in the way, and Ayeka always pushed further away from him. He knew she loved him, but she was scared of her emotions. Ryoko's carefree spirit and loud antics made it worse. "AYEKA! Wait! Please!" He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and went after her.

Ryoko was fuming. She wanted to pound Ayeka to mush. "I'd been so close to getting Tenchi to be mine... in every way. I'll get rid of her later." She stood up out of the water and angrily floated away.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Ayeka felt a rush of emotions. Hatred, love, embarrassment, fear, but mostly confusion. She tried to run faster to escape from the situation and her emotions but she found she couldn't move. Panic gripped her just like the arm keeping her from running. It wasn't until a soothing voice put all the confusion and panic aside did her adrenaline rush slow.

"Don't go, no yet."

The warm arms squeezed her closer. The feeling just about put her over the edge. "Tenchi? I... I don't know what to say." She felt hot breath by her ear, and his lips gently brushed her cheek as he said:

"Then say 'I love you'." When she softly whispered the three words he continued. "Ayeka, I have always loved you, but Ryoko would drive you away. Oh, thank you for saving me from her today."

When he turned her to face him Ayeka said in her gentle voice, "Your welcome my love."

He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They only stopped to breath.

Ayeka sighed deeply into his strong chest. "I want to be with you forever."

Tenchi smiled, he would ask her later when he was prepared. "I want to be with you to, and I'm sure we will be together... forever."

So what do you think? If ya liked it please review. If you didn't don't tell me, take the story and fix it yourself like I told you in the beginning! :0P I look forward to seeing your versions! ~rini


End file.
